1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method, system, and computer program product for mobile communications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for network and user behavior based time shifted mobile data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile data communication essentially is data communication using a mobile device at least at one end of the data communication. The data being communicated to or from the mobile device may be voice data, video data, application data, session management data, or many other types of data.
Some mobile data communications are interactive or time-sensitive data communications, in other words, synchronous data communications. For example, voice data is time sensitive in that the data has to be transmitted to and from a mobile device without perceptible delays, otherwise the voice communication becomes unacceptable. As another example, a banking transaction may be synchronous because a transaction has to complete within stipulated time and other transactions cannot proceed until a preceding transaction has completed.
Some other mobile data communications are background communications, or not time sensitive in nature, in other words, asynchronous data communications. For example, a file backup operation may occur in the background, may be interrupted and restarted over a period without affecting the end result of creating a backup to or from a mobile device.